A-207
by alex.black.07
Summary: "¿Cuántos años cumples?" preguntó y yo dudé, ella no me haría caso si sabía que tenía diecisiete "23" mentí y ella sonrió antes de besarme. Dicen que las mentiras son como bolas de nieve y Edward pronto descubrirá que tanto pueden crecer.
1. Capítulo 1

**Prólogo**

- Va a ser la mejor fiesta, ya verás – aseguró Alice, mi hermana melliza, mientras sonreía a mi lado, en el asiento del copiloto.

Ella hablaba de la fiesta a la que me había prácticamente arrastrado esta noche, la fiesta de fin de las vacaciones. No era que a mí no me gustaran las fiestas pero mañana era nuestro cumpleaños y me hubiera gustado pasar las 12 en familia, papá rara vez estaba en casa ya que trabajaba como cirujano en Seattle y este fin de semana había venido.

- Lo sé enana – le dije para hacerla enojar un poco

- Tenemos la misma edad Edward, deja de decirme así

- Yo nací primero, ¿Recuerdas? Además, si eres una enana

- ¡Claro que no! – frunció el ceño – que tú te veas como 5 años mayor de lo que somos no quiere decir que yo sea una enana

- Alice, sinceramente ¿Cuánto mides? ¿90 centímetros?

- Mido 1 metro con 58 centímetros para su información, Señor Grandulón. Ahora deja de molestarme, no quiero pasar las 12 enojada contigo

- No te puedes enojar conmigo hermanita, me amas demasiado

- Cállate – dijo ella sonriendo – idiota

Seguimos hablando de cosas sin sentido por 10 minutos y llegamos a la fiesta que era en la playa. A penas detuve el auto Alice salió corriendo gritando un gracias, dejándome solo.

Caminé hacia la multitud y debo admitir que Alice tenía razón, era una gran fiesta. Habían puesto un escenario dónde estaba el DJ con su equipo y habían parlantes por todos lados, luces de colores que se movían y algunas que se apagaban y prendían al ritmo de la música, estaba prácticamente toda la escuela ahí, bailando y bebiendo.

- ¡Hey Edward! – escuché que alguien me llamó y vi a Emmett, uno de mis mejores amigos – que bueno que viniste hermano

- Hola Emm – sonreí - ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, aunque acabo de ser abandonado - dijo haciendo un gracioso puchero - Rose se fue al baño y Jasper corrió en cuanto vio a tu hermana

- ¿Llegaron hace mucho?

- Naa, hace 30 minutos… ¿Quieres tomarte algo?

- No creo que se muy buena idea Emmett, vine en mi auto

- No seas aguafiestas Eddie – gruñí, odiaba ese sobrenombre y él lo sabía – esta noche cumples 17, vive un poco

No sé en qué momento logró convencerme pero accedí, fuimos a una de las mesas puestas y bebimos, al rato llegaron Rose (la novia de Emmett), Jazz (mi otro mejor amigo) y Alice. Luego ellos fueron a bailar y Jessica, una chica de mi clase, se acercó para que bailara con ella. No me dejó espacio para negarme y me arrastró a la pista. Yo tenía algunas copas de más en el organismo por lo que me dejé llevar aunque no la besé, no precisamente porque ella no lo hubiera intentado.

No me di cuenta de cómo pasó el tiempo pero de la nada apareció Alice, alejándome de los brazos de Jessica.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños hermanote! – gritó para luego abrazarme, entonces noté que eran las 12

- Feliz cumpleaños hermanita – le dije rodeándola con mis brazos

- Feliz cumpleaños chicos – escuché y noté que mis amigos habías llegado.

Nos abrazaron a Alice y a mí y nos cantaron feliz cumpleaños, a lo que todos en la fiesta se unieron y vinieron a saludarnos. Abracé a muchas personas que no sabía que existían.

Cuando todo lo del cumpleaños pasó recordé que papá había dicho que debíamos llegar temprano por lo que le avisé a Alice y ella me dijo que iría a bailar un poco más con su novio Jasper antes de irnos.

Como había bebido decidí darme un chapuzón en el agua antes de manejar para estar mas lúcido, me saqué la polera y el pantalón junto con la chaqueta y los zapatos y los dejé en la arena, lejos de la fiesta para tirarme al agua.

Estaba helada pero no tanto, refrescante. Me quedé unos minutos hasta que me aburrí y salí, me saqué los calzoncillos mojados, teniendo cuidado de que nadie me viera, y me puse los pantalones rápidamente, luego los calcetines y los zapatos. Iba a ponerme la camisa pero escuché un grito

- ¡Suéltenme! – escuché de nuevo así que tomé mi chaqueta de cuero y corrí siguiendo en ruido. Vi a lo lejos una silueta sobre otra .

- ¡Ayuda! – volví a escuchar la misma voz y apresuré mi paso

- ¡Déjenla! – grité cuando ya estaba cerca y me di cuenta de que eran dos hombres encima de una chica. No sé de donde saque fuerzas pero agarré a ambos y los saqué de encima de la chica. Ambos se acercaron para golpearme pero pude defenderme y ellos se fueron corriendo, iba a seguirlos pero me acordé de que la chica aún seguía ahí.

- ¿Quieres que llame a la policía? ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté

- No, estoy bien tranquilo – dijo ella mirando

- ¿Segura? ¿No te hicieron nada?

- Sí, no me alcanzaron a tocar – aseguró tiritando, aun con la cabeza baja

- Ten – dije yendo a buscar mi chaqueta que estaba en la arena a unos pasos – ponte esto

- Gracias – por fin levantó la vista y podría jurar que el tiempo se detuvo en ese momento, era preciosa. El cabello caoba enmarcaba perfectamente su rostro, su piel pálida parecía de porcelana, sus ojos color chocolate estaban enmarcados por largas y perfectas pestañas, su nariz era pequeña y sus labios gruesos – Y tú… ¿De dónde apareciste?

- ¿Eh? – dije primero aún embobado pero me recompuse rápidamente – Fui a nadar para quemar unos tragos que me tomé.. tengo que manjar y bueno... tu sabes cómo es

- Bueno .. gracias – semi sonrió y se trató de levantar pero las piernas le temblaban, del susto me imagino, así que la ayudé – Gracias por todo

- Déjame acompañarte por favor – le dije cuando se dio la vuelta para irse y ella solo asintió dejando que la guiara con mi mano en su espalda.

Caminamos lentamente hasta el estacionamiento de un restaurant que había cerca de allí, ella me comentó que ahí había comido y luego había decidido dar un paseo por la playa.

- Deja que te lleve – le dije cuando llegamos a su auto, aun si querer separarme de ella

- No, te juro que estoy bien, gracias – me respondió abriendo la puerta de su auto rojo

- Está bien – le dije – pero ¿hazme un favor si? Mándame un mensaje cuando puedas.. solamente diciendo que llegaste bien. ¿Te doy mi número?

- Está bien – dijo ella después de pensarlo un rato y yo lo guardé en su celular antes de que ella se fuera.

Volví a la fiesta donde me senté un rato para esperar a Alice, quien llegó minutos después

- ¿Estás mojado? – preguntó a modo de saludo

- Si, fui a nadar un poco para quitarme los tragos

- ¿Y tu chamarra? – preguntó después de asentir, entonces recordé que se la había prestado a la chica misteriosa y ella se la había llevado

- Es una larga historia, luego te cuento ¿Nos vamos? – dije levantándome

- ¿Qué? No no no no – negó ella haciendo que me sentara otra vez – Si quieres tu vete, me quedo con Jazz y los chicos

- No – dije de inmediato, no podía dejarla sola después de lo que había pasado – esta playa es peligrosa Alice, yo sé por qué te lo digo. Así ve con tu novio y dile que baile contigo porque nos vamos en media hora ¿Ok?

- Vale, como digas – dijo con voz burlona y el ceño fruncido, se dio media vuelta y se fue

- Te espero en el auto en media hora – grité y ella me hizo una seña con la mano, diciendo que escuchó

Me quedé sentado esperando, viendo como todo bailaban. Luego de media hora fui a mi Volvo para esperar a Alice y me dio un poco de frío por lo que decidí esperar dentro.

Escuché el sonido de mi celular avisando un mensaje nuevo "_Estoy en casa, gracias"_ decía y yo sonreí "_De nada" _escribí de vuelta. "_Mañana te devuelvo a chamarra"_ leí y me sentí extrañamente contento ¡La volvería a ver! "_Espero tu llamada, descansa" _ le escribí a modo de despedida "_Tú también" _mandó ella, dando por terminada la conversación.

Ya que Alice no volvía, pensé en darle otros 10 minutos para despedirse y, sin quererlo, con los ojos chocolate de la hermosa chica misteriosa, me quedé dormido en el asiento de mi auto.

* * *

HEY CHICAS! Espero que les guste la historia pero les debo confesar que no es mía. La trama, principalmente de este capítulo (ya que a lo largo haré cambios) está inspirada en la serie _Relaciones peligrosas. _Y bueno, creo que es obvio, pero nunca está demás decirlo, los personajes son de Meyer ;)


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 1: La chica misteriosa**

**Edward POV**Desperté con el sonido de unos golpecitos en mi ventana, abrí los ojos y la luz me cegó por un momento. ¡Santa mierda! Me incorporé rápidamente y vi a Alice sonriendo al otro lado del auto, le abrí la puerta

- Hola - dijo despreocupada mientras se subía

- ¿Hola? ¿Qué hora es Alice?

- Las 6

- ¿Las 6? ¡Te dije en media hora en el auto! Papá dijo que llegáramos temprano

- ¡Ash! No seas aguafiestas - "_Segunda vez que me lo dicen en el día... o noche" _pensé - no importa lo que papá diga, si al final hoy se va de nuevo a Seattle. A demás, tu te quedaste porque quisiste

- ¡Lo hice para protegerte! - dije alterado, recordándolo todo - porque sé que unos chicos intentaron violar a una chica en la playa

- ¡¿Qué?! - preguntó ella cambiando la cara - ¿Y porque no me dijiste eso antes?

- Porque no quería arruinarte el cumpleaños, pensé que podría protegerte si algo pasaba pero me quedé dormido sin querer

- Gracias Edward - sonrió Alice dándome un beso en la mejilla - Te quiero hermanito

**Bella POV (horas antes)**

Subí completamente el vidrio del auto y me bajé, llevaba un vestido azul y zapatos y un bolso negro que combinaban perfectamente (al menos eso dijo la vendedora de la tienda).

Caminé hacia el restaurante en la playa y vi que Tayler me hacia señas desde una mesa y pude notra que Angela y Jacob ya se encontraban allí. Los cuatro habíamos decidido salir a comer en grupo para conocernos mejor. Eramos un pequeño grupo de nuevos profesores del Instituto de Forks

- Bienvenida a la reserva - dijo Jacob sonriéndome, él era nativo de aquí.

- Hola Bella - me saludó Angela

- Estábamos comentando lo que la directora Cope nos dijo sobre las leyes - me introdujo Tayler

- Es imposible que caiga en la trampa de una alumna - aseguró Jacob seguro de sí y luego me miró directo - ¿Ir a la cárcel por meterme con una menor de 18 años? No hay manera. A demás ¿Para qué?.. si hay mayores de edad guapísimas

Sentí que el piropo era para mi pero en vez de agradarme, me incomodó un poco. Jacob era guapo pero su personalidad simplemente no iba con la mia.

- Bueno - dijo Tayler, creo que sintiendo mi incomodidad - yo quiero brindar por nuestra nueva vida como maestros

- Yo también quiero brindar - dijo Angela - brindo porque esos alumnos, menores de edad, mayores de edad... adolescentes, no me coman viva

- Felicidades colegas - sonreí chocando nuestras copas

Hablamos sobre banalidades por el resto de la noche, contándonos sobre nuestra vida antes de eso sobre todo. Antes de irnos, Angela y yo, decidimos ir al baño después de despedirnos de los muchachos.

- Oye Bella - dijo Angela una vez allí - yo creo que le gustas a Jacob porque no te quitaba los ojos de encima

- ¿Tu crees? - le pregunté

- Sí - aseguró ella - ¿A ti te gusta?

- Pues... es guapo, eso no lo niego pero.. no sé... Lo que si sé es que a ti te encanta

- ¿A mi? Para nada - se hizo la desentendida por lo que yo la miré - ¡En serio, no me gusta!... Vale.. es guapísimo

- Lo sabía

- Pero no - dijo ella negando con la cabeza - es que yo no tengo suerte en el amor

- ¿Pero por que? - le pregunté

- Pues no sé. Algún día te voy a contar el drama de mis amores

Le iba a insistir para que me contara pero sonó mi celular y vi que era Rene, mi madre. Me despedí rápidamente de Angela y decidí ir a caminar por la playa mientras hablaba.

Le conté a mi madre sobre la cena y ella, como siempre, insistió en que me buscara un novio.

- Bueno, ahora cuéntame como vas con el chico que dijiste que te gustaba - dijo ella

- Nunca he dicho que me gusta mamá, solo dije que era guapo

- Pues entonces ¿cómo va lo del profe que es guapo?.. y que no te desagrada del todo

- Bueno pues, Jacob es muy guapo tiene un cuerpazo de modelo que mata a cualquiera, después de todo es profesor de educación física, pero...

- ¿Pero?

- Si, ha un "pero" y es muy simple:no tenemos química - aseguré

- ¡Por Dios Bella! No te hagas problemas con eso, esas cosas de la química déjalas para una mujer como yo, tu eres joven, déjate llevar

- Pues no, ¿Acaso ahora resulta que casarse es cosa de necesidad? - pregunté sonriendo y escuché un ruido tras de mi, me asusté un poco a pesar de no haber visto nada, así que decidí volver a mi auto porque me había alejado bastante

- No pero Bella, yo te tuve a los 17 y tu ya tienes 27, así que apúrate porque quiero ser abuela joven

- ¿Sabes que mamá? Ya me distraje hablando contigo y me alejé bastante, mejor mañana te llamo - le colgué rápido cuando un tipo apareció de la nada y se me quedó mirando en la oscuridad.

Noté que cambiaba de dirección hacia mi y a lo único que atiné fue a correr pero él era mucho más rápido y me alcanzó, luego, tampoco sé de donde, apareció otro y entre los dos me intentaron inmovilizar

- ¡Suéltenme! – grité cpon todas mis fuerzas pero por más que luchaba no podía safarme - ¡Ayuda! – volví a gritar por si alguien me escuchaba

- ¡Déjenla! – escuché y sentí que alguien me sacaba de encima a los dos hombres. Solo pude ver la silueta de un hombre peleando contra mis dos atacantes y yo solo estaba allí, en el suelo, no me podía mover.

- ¿Quieres que llame a la policía? ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó cuando los otros huyeron

- No, estoy bien tranquilo – le aseguré con la cabeza gacha, me daba un poco de vergüenza mirarlo

- ¿Segura? ¿No te hicieron nada? - insistió

- Sí, no me alcanzaron a tocar – le dije y una brisa pasó y me hizo tiritar se frío y bueno, los nervios no ayudaron un poco

- Ten – dijo y luego de que se parara y volviera, sentí como me ponía su chaqueta en los hombros – ponte esto

- Gracias – le dije levantando la vista. Wow, el chico era guapísimo y por un momento me hizo olvidar lo que había sucedido. Su cabello, de un extraño pero hermoso color bronce, estaba mojado, al igual que su trabajado torso desnudo, sus ojos eran del verde más brillante que haya visto, su piel pálida (aunque no tanto como la mia), la mandíbula fuerte y la sonrisa torcida. Cuando terminé de admirarlo me entró una duda, pensaba que estaba sola en este lado de la playa así que le pregunté – Y tú… ¿De dónde apareciste?

- ¿Eh? – dijo un poco confundido, creo que mi pregunta estuvo un poco fuera de lugar, solo debería agradecerle - Fui a nadar para quemar unos tragos que me tomé.. tengo que manjar y bueno... tu sabes cómo es

- Bueno .. gracias – dije tratando de sonreír, traté de levantarme pero mis piernas me traicionaron, pude sentir su mano en mi brazo, ayudándome – Gracias por todo - repetí

- Déjame acompañarte por favor – me pidió cuando ya me iba, una parte de mi me decía que no, pero otra (y debo decir que estaba ganando con una ventaja considerable) decía que si, al final asentí y el me guió al estacionamiento con una mano en mi espalda.

Caminamos lentamente hacia mi auto y yo le conté porque estaba allí.

- Deja que te lleve – me pidió cuando llegamos y aunque no estaba segura de querer dejarlo, me tuve que negar.

- No, te juro que estoy bien, gracias – aseguré abriendo la puerta

- Está bien – suspiró – pero ¿hazme un favor si? Mándame un mensaje cuando puedas.. solamente diciendo que llegaste bien. ¿Te doy mi número?

- Está bien – acepté luego de pensarlo un rato, si me había salvado no podía ser un mal tipo ¿no?. Le tendí mi teléfono y él se guardó.

Conduje con cuidado ya que aún estaba un poco nerviosa pero he de admitir que el hablar con ese chico me había tranquilizado un poco. Llegué a casa en más tiempo de lo estimado por mi lenta conducción. Abrí la puerta y saqué mi celular.

_"Así que se llama Edward" _ pensé cuando vi los contactos

"_Estoy en casa, gracias"_ le escribí, me saqué el bolso y los zapatos, luego la chamarra y recordé que era de él.

"_De nada" _escribió de vuelta y no sé porque sonreí

"_Mañana te devuelvo la chamarra"_ volví a enviar rogando porque dijera que si y volver a verlo

"_Espero tu llamada, descansa" _mandó y yo le respondí "_Tú también" _finalizando la conversación.

Me cambié a una pijama simple, me tiré en la cama y me dormí pensando en unos hermosos ojos verdes.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 2: **

**Edward POV**

Cuando llegamos a casa ya había amanecido completamente, nos bajamos del auto en silencio para intentar entrar sin ser notados pero al parecer papá nos estaba esperando porque apenas estuvimos los dos abajo, él salió de la casa.

- Bonita hora de llegar, Edward - dijo pulcramente vestido y peinado - No parecen cosas tuyas y Alice, tienes prohibido llegar a casa a estas horas, esto no es de niñas decentes como tu, no importa si estás con tu hermano

- Fue culpa mía papá - dije defendiendo a mi hermana pequeña y me inventé rápido una escusa, no podía decirle que me había quedado dormido - Bebí mas de la cuenta y no quise manejar así

- Pues que bueno, me parece muy prudente de tu parte mi niño - apareció mamá también vestida - ¡Mis amores! Vengan acá - y nos apretó en un gran abrazo a ambos - ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

- Mi princesa - dijo papá olvidando el regaño y abriendo os brazos, invitando a Alice a un abrazo, una vez que la soltó me llamó a mi e hizo lo mismo - No se te olvide que quedas como el hombre de la casa, hijo

- ¿Carlisle, tienes todo? - lo interrumpió mamá sabiendo que iba a empezar con un discurso sobre ser un hombre

- Si Esme, ya voy - nos dio el último abrazo y ambos fueron a subirse al auto de mamá

- A Edward, una última cosa - dijo devolviéndose y acercándose a mi - me gustaría que a mi regreso me presentaras una novia decente

- Carlisle - lo llamó mamá y el hizo un gesto con la mano despidiéndose por última vez.

Vi como subió al auto y partieron. Mamá lo iba a dejar a Seattle donde él trabajaba. Yo solo abracé a Alice y nos quedamos quitos, viendo como desaparecían por la calle.

**Bella POV**

Desperté temprano en la mañana y me llegaron los recuerdos de ayer de golpe.. Los hombres tocándome y el guapo príncipe que me rescató, sonreí ante eso.

Me desperecé y caminé hacia el baño, me desvestí lentamente y me metí a la ducha. Salí y me sequé el cabello para luego vestirme con una remera simple y unos jeans. Caminé hacia la cocina y me preparé el desayuno aún sin poder sacarme a Edward de la cabeza.

Sonó mi celular y partí corriendo a ver el mensaje pensando que era él, sin entender porque me emocionaba tanto ni la decepción que me llenó cuando vi que era Jacob

"Estaba pensando en ti...¿Vienes hoy con Ángela?

¡Uffa! Había olvidado que habíamos prometido ir a ayudarlo con la mudanza

"Claro.. te llamaré luego" Escribí tratando de que captara la indirecta de que no quería hablar (_al menos no con él_) en ese momento

Dejé el teléfono a un lado y recordé de que ayer me había quedado con la chaqueta de Edward. La tomé y la olí (_si, fue una actitud medio psicópata y me sonrojé a pesar de estar sola_) tenía su perfume. Revisé sus bolsillos (_repito __psi-có-pa-ta_) y tompe un iPod, unos lentes de aviador y ... condones.

Dejé los lentes donde estaban y puse el iPod en la radio para ver que tipo de música le gustaba, dejé que continuara con la última reproducción y Claro de Luna resonó en mi departamento. _Este chico no puede ser real _pensé, era demasiado perfecto. Estaba decidido, debía conocerlo.

**Edward POV**

Una vez que nuestros padres se fueron Alice y yo entramos a la casa y cada uno se fue a su cuarto. Me desvestí rápido y me di una ducha, al salir me sequé un poco el cabello con una toalla y me puse solo boxers para luego tirarme en la cama a pensar en la hermosa chica que no podía sacarme de la cabeza.

Estuve un rato dándole vueltas al asunto, ¿debía llamarla yo o ella lo haría? No quería que pensara que era un acosador a algo así pero necesitaba verla, algo dentro de mi me decía que ella era especial.

Mi teléfono sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos y corrí a buscarlo al escritorio donde lo habia dejando.

- ¿Hola? - dije haciéndome el desentendido (_No podía parecer un desesperado ¿no?) _

_- _¿Edward? Hola.. soy Bella, la chica de anoche yoo... ¿te desperté?

- No - dije medio saltando por la habitación - estaba esperando tu llamada

- Genial - dijo ella y casi la visualicé sonriendo al otro lado del teléfono - ¿te parece si te voy a dejar la chaqueta a tu casa?

- No - negué - No sería de caballero hacer venir a una dama a mi casa, dime donde vives, yo iré por ella

- Mmm - pensó ella por unos segundos y yo dudé un poco (_'Era muy precipitado preguntarle su dirección?) - _Está bien, ¿Tienes donde anotar?

Le respondí que sí y ella me dictó la dirección, conocía el lugar, nos despedimos y lo corrí a vestirme para ir "por mi chaqueta"

Cuando llegué al conjunto de departamentos y la llamé, ella bajó al jardín de frente con la chaqueta en la mano.

- Hola Edward - me saludó con un leve (_y hermoso) _sonrojo

- Hola Bella

- Quería darte las gracias, no sé lo de anoche y... lo mínimo que puedo hacer es devolverte esto

- ¿Y como te sientes? - pregunté

_- _Bien bien - aseguró con una sonrisa - y todo gracias a ti, de no haberte aparecido mi vida sería totalmente distinta ahora

- Me gusta como suena esa frase

- Pero es en serio lo que te digo - dijo ella dándome la espalda por un segundo para luego volverse hacia mi - un abuso sexual te puede cambiar la vida completamente, te juro que yo no puedo entender la maldad de la gente - aseguró medio frustrada y medio perdida en sus pensamientos - la crueldad es una enfermedad mental

- La crueldad es un tirano sostenido solo por el miedo - le aseguré citando a uno de mis autores preferidos

- Esa es una frase de Shakespeare - dijo ella después de unos segundos sonriendo y entrecerrando los ojos - ¿Te gusta leer o eres actor?

- Lo primero - sonreí - no es que ande todo el día leyendo pero... siempre llevo un libro en mi mochila. Bueno, creo que llegó la hora de irme (_No dejes que me vaya así, por favor)_

_- _Bueno.. yo quería agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí - dijo ella (_¡SI!) _gritó mi interior - Así que.. ¿Te parece si te invito a comer?

- ¡Claro! Pero con una condición

- ¿A sí? - sonrió ella - A ver ¿cual?

- Tu dices qué y yo digo dónde

- Bueno, dame 5 minutos, iré a buscar una chamarra y mi bolso

- Está bien - la vi caminar dentro de los departamentos, me senté en una banca a esperar y sonreí como no lo hacía hace mucho


	4. Capítulo 4

**Edward POV**

Cuando Bella volvió me dijo que quería comer pasta y yo supe inmediatamente a donde dirigirnos, un pequeño restaurante italiano en Seattle. Una vez allí pedimos y la conversación fluía como si nos conociéramos de siempre, cuando terminamos pagué la cuenta (_a pesar de todas sus protestas ya que según Bella, ella debería pagar ya que ella me había invitado) _y le pregunté si la podía llevar a un lugar. Ella aceptó y nos subimos en mi volvo para partir rumbo a mi claro.

- Esto es hermoso - dijo admirando el lugar cuando llegamos - ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

- Un día estaba explorando y simplemente llegué aquí, no se lo he mostrado a nadie más

- Gracias - sonrió ella tocando mi brazo para luego dar vueltas mirando los alrededores y sentarse en el centro, parecía realmente un ángel entre las flores

Nos mantuvimos en silencio un momentos hasta que recordé algo y sonreí

- ¿Qué? - preguntó ella mirándome

- No es nada, solo se me ocurrió algo

- Dime

- Vale, pero no te rías... es solo que mira.. piénsalo de esta manera: Hay 5 continentes, casi 200 países, 6 mil millones de personas.. ¿Te imaginas lo difícil que resulta encontrarte con la persona ideal?

- Entonces - sonrió ella - según tus estadísticas ¿A cuantos sapos hay que besar antes de encontrar al príncipe azul?

- La vida es ensayo y error - respondí

- Estas diciendo que la vida es algo así como.. ¿Mientras te llega tu media naranja tienes que ir comiendo mandarinas?

- Exacto - sonreí

- O tal vez pase algo mágico como lo de anoche y aparezcas así de la nada para salvarme - dijo Bella mirándome directamente a los ojos

- El placer fue mio - aseguré y nos quedamos así, mirándonos, con los ojos, con el alma, conectados como solo con ella había podido conectar.

Lamentablemente nuestra conexión no duró mucho orque por décima vez en el día me sonó el celular.

- Wow - sonrió medio burlona - al parecer eres muy popular, todo el mundo te ha llamado hoy

- La explicación es sencilla - dije viendo en la pantalla un mensaje de James deseándome un feliz cumpleaños - hoy es mi cumpleaños

- ¿¡En serio es tu cumpleaños?! - semigritó Bella con sus hermosos ojos chocolate muy abiertos - Felicidades - dijo mas calmada dándome un gran abrazo, luego me miró - Bueno ¿Cuantos años cumples, si se puede saber?

Yo dudé, ella era mayor, lo noté desde un principio y no me haría casa si sabía que tenía recién diecisiete

- Veintitrés - respondí y ella me besó en la mejilla para luego reír - ¿Qué?

- ¿Veintitrés? ¿En serio? - preguntó y yo, por un segundo, creí que sabía que yo era menor de edad - Wow, yo pensé que mínimo tenías como .. no sé.. 25. Y yo que siempre decía que los hombre mayores eran mas interesantes... Yo tengo 27 - terminó como disculpándose por la edad que tenía

- Ves - sonreí, contento de que me creyera - nada es definitivo, todo cambia cuando menos lo esperas y también... cuando menos lo esperamos, entre 6 mil millones de personas, puede aparecer la que siempre has estado buscando

- Bueno - dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa que le iluminaba los ojos- ahora llévame a mi casa para que puedas celebrar con tu familia

- Sabes - le dije tratando de inventar una mentira rápido para no alejarme de ella - da la casualidad de que mi hermana menor y yo nacimos el mismo día, así que ella va a apagar las velas por mi.

Bella, después de unos segundo de discusión, aceptó que me quedara con ella en el prado y estuvimos ahí, hablando hasta que se hizo de noche. Cuando empezó a helar, nos levantamos y nos dirigimos al auto, la fui a dejar hasta su puerta y ella abrió para luego darse la vuelta y mirarme

- Es una lástima que todo tenga que terminar - aseguró

- Pero tendremos tiempo para repetirlo ¿no? - pregunté inseguro - Digo, si es que quieres

- Claro que si - sonrió apoyándose en su puerta - ya tienes mi teléfono, yo tengo el tuyo y ... ¡Ah si! Te quiero regalar algo de cumpleaños, espera - dijo y entró al departamento y salió rápido con un libro en las manos - Dijiste que te gustaba leer así que... espero que te guste

- ¿Tristán e Isolda? - leí el título - No lo conozco

- Bueno, léelo y luego lo comentamos

-Claro que si - le dije, leería toda la biblioteca con tal de juntarme con ella para comentarlo - Muchas gracias

- Por nada - dijo y suspiró - Nos veremos luego

- Que pases buenas noches - ella iba a cerrar la puerta pero un impulso se apoderó de mi y puse mi pie para que no lo hiciera - Sabes, venía pensando el camino de regreso algo que alguna vez leí

- ¿Qué? - preguntó intrigada abriendo de nuevo, mordiéndose el labio de abajo

- Es que las cosas realmente hermosas no las podemos ver, que tenemos que hacerlas con los ojos cerrados... llorar, soñar y besar - terminé acercándome lentamente hasta su cara, ella de a poco hizo lo mismo y nos unimos en un beso tierno, lento, lleno de amor.

De a poco ese beso lento fue cada vez más apasionado, ella retrocedió agarrándome de la chaqueta, haciéndome entrar. De a poco la ropa fue quedando en el suelo y nosotros nos fundimos, siendo uno esa noche


	5. Capítulo 5

**Bella POV**

_Riiiiiiiiiiing Riiiiing _

"Maldito despertador" pensé y alargué el brazo para apagarlo cuando sentí que algo me lo impedía. Miré y vi los verdes ojos de Edward abriéndose, pasé casi por encima de él y logré apagar la maldita cosa

- Buenos días - le dije y el me acarició la cabeza

- Hola hermosa - sonrió y me besó, haciéndome sentir que podría quedarme toda la vida con él, en esa cama.

- ¡Hay Dios mio! - salté levantándome rápidamente - tengo que irme o llegaré tarde a mi primer día

- Hoy también es mi primer dia en.. la universidad - dijo él levantándose sin pudor alguno y yo reí

- ¿Te estás riendo de mí? - preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados

- No me estoy riendo de ti - le aseguré - me río con tu trasero

- ¿Con mi trasero? - preguntó pícaro

- Es que tienes un trasero criminal demasiado bonito

- ¿A sí? ¿Te gusta mi trasero? - sonrió de lado - pues resulta que tu ganas, porque me gustas enterita - aseguró mostrando un lado más travieso de su personalidad y me besó para después agarrarme y acostarme a la cama otra vez

- No podemos - dije entre besos - me tengo que ir

- ¿No nos podemos regalar media hora? - preguntó mirando el reloj y luego ami con un puchero tiernísimo

- Esta bien - cedí y seguimos con lo que habíamos dejado pendiente anoche.

**Una hora después**

Edward y yo nos bañamos juntos entre juegos y caricias y nos vestimos para despedirnos e irnos cada uno es su respectivo auto, con la promesa de llamarnos al final del día.

Llegué rápidamente al Instituto de Forks sónde sería profesora y me recibió la directora Cope junto a Jacob, Ángela y Tayler. Nos presentó a los demás profesores y le pidió al subdirector Banner que nos hiciera una pequeña visita.

- Como verán ya se están llenando los pasillo - dijo Banner mientras bajábamos las escaleras - de jóvenes adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas, es decir, alumnos.. problemas... y padres de familia que piensan que la responsabilidad de educarlos es solo nuestra así que.. ¿Alguna pregunta antes de enfrentar al monstruo?

Nosotros nos miramos y al parecer ninguno tenía dudas por ahora, así que negamos y nos despedimos del subdirector y nos dirigimos a la sala de profesores

- ¿Donde estuviste ayer Bella? - preguntó Ángela - Nos quedamos esperándote

- Si - dijo Jacob- te estuvimos esperando en mi departamento

- Disculpen chicos - dije sin poder sacar la sonrisa estúpida de mi cara al recordar todo lo sucedido - es que ayer se me complicó un poco el día

- ¿Pasó algo malo? - se me acercó Ángela, preguntando sin que JAcob escuchara

- No - le aseguré - al contrario, fue uno de los mejores días desde que llegué a esta cuidad

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing _¡Ufa! Salvada por la campana, podía ver en los ojos de Ángela que iba a seguir preguntando

- Bueno chicos, ya empiezan las clases, me tengo que ir ¡Suerte! - dije y salí casi corriendo a mi nueva aula.

Entré y estaba vacía pero unos pocos segundo después mis alumnos comenzaron a llegar y a llenar el lugar. Esperé a que se sentaran todos y solo quedaba un asiento vacío

- Buenos días - dije en voz alta y todos me miraron y respondieron con otros "Buenos días". Iba a continuar pero tocaron la puerta - Pasa - dije y abrieron, lo primero que vi fue la cazadora negra de cuero que me era familiar, luego subía la mirada y me encontré con la cara y los ojos que llenaban mis pensamientos desde ayer. Él también parecía sorprendido de verme allí ya que dudó en entrar, pero al final lo hizo

- Permiso - murmuró bajando la mirada, por lo menos tenía la decencia de parecer avergonzado, caminó hasta la segundo fila, la del asiento vacío y las dos chicas de adelanta se voltearon a verlo

- Edward - dijo una de ellas, tenía los ojos azules y el cabello en punta, parecía una pequeña hadita - te esperamos hasta media noche para apagar las velas y mira lo que te mandó mamá - continuó sacando unas velitas de su mochila, una de un uno y otra en forma de siente, diecisiete años él tenía diecisiete malditos años - sabes lo intensa que puede ser

- ¿No podías esperar hasta el receso para dármelo? - preguntó Edward con el ceño fruncido dándome una mirada y luego escondiéndolas en su mochila

- Fue mamá - dijo su, ahora supongo, hermana y se dio vuelta

_"¿¡En serio es tu cumpleaños?!" "Bueno ¿Cuantos años cumples, si se puede saber?_

_"Veintitrés"_

El recuerdo de lo sucedido volvió como un flash a mi mente

- Ayer apenas me bajé del avión te llamé pero no me contestaste Eddie - dijo la chica que tenía él al lado - ¿Dónde estabas?

- Bueno, comencemos con la clase - dije volviendo en mi, no quería escuchar nada más de él, me volví y escribí en la pizarra el título del libro que leeríamos este semstre

**"Tristán e Isolda"**

**- "**Tristán e Isolda" - comencé - es el primer texto que vamos a estudiar, es una historia de amor trágico e imposible

- ¡Dios Edward! - dijo la chica que estaba sentado al lado de la hermana de Edward - ¿Cómo puedes tener ya el libro si es nuestra primera clase? - preguntó sacando el libro que le había regalado por su cumpleaños a Edward la noche pasada, la clase rió

- En el sitio web del instituto está publicado - dijo Edward quitándoselo de las manos

- Por Dios Edward - dijo un chico grandote de ojos azules, que estaba sentado al lado de una rubia despampanante, de esas que te bajan el autoestima con solo mirarla - Te quiero amigo pero.. cómprate una vida

- Ya cállate Emmett - dijo la chica al lado de Edward, la del aeropuerto - estás envidioso porque el más inteligente y el mas guapo es Mi novio

Debo de admitir que eso fue como un balde de agua fría, o sea que no solo me había mentido sobre su edad (haciendo que cometiera un delito) ¿Sino que también tenía novia?

- Ya cállense ¿si? - frunció el ceño Edward - vamos a continuar con la clase

- Edward lee hasta las etiquetas señorita Swan - dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules sentado atrás de "Emmett" - le puedo apostar que al final de la semana ya será su alumno favorito

- Se me olvidó algo - dije ignorando las risas de la clase por los comentarios anteriores - ahora regreso - salí directo al baño de profesores, esto era mucho para soportar

**Edward POV**

Creo seriamente que Dios me odia, debo de haber hecho algo muy malo en mi otra vida ¿saben?

Es decir ¿Qué probabilidades había de que Bella fuera mi maestra?

La vi salir de la sala y me sentí la peor basura del mundo, quería seguirla y decirle lo mucho que lo sentía y lo mucho que de verdad la quería pero no podía hacerlo sin que los demás hicieran preguntas

- Entonces Eddie - dijo Lauren, quien tenía al lado - ¿ya me vas a dar mi beso?

Yo la miré y la besé en la mejilla

- ¿Qué te pasa Edward? - dijo enojada - ¿Te conseguiste otra en el verano o que?

"_Si superas.." _pensé. Lauren y yo habíamos sido novios el años pasado pero habíamos cortado al iniciar el verano, yo la quería, pero como quería a Alice, no teníamos esa pasión que sentía cuando Bella estaba cerca.

Las chicas siguieron hablando de España, donde Lauren había pasado las vacaciones y yo solo me quería dar de cabezasos en la mesa.

- Bueno - escuché y volteé a ver a Bella que había vuelto - Vamos a continuar con la clase. Tristán e Isolda, una historia que comenzó con un engaño - ouch, eso iba dirigido hacia mi, ¿o es mi idea? - y como todo lo que comienza con engaños, terminó en tragedia. Cuando Tristán conoció a Isolda, cometió el mayor error de su vida, que fue presentarse con un nombre falso

- Vamos señorita Swan, hombre que no es mentiroso... es mujer - dijo Jessica, que estaba sentada al lado de Alice, delante de Lauren y mio.

- O duerme en el cementerio - agregó Lauren riendo. Y yo me sentía cada vez mas mal, pero decidí defenderme

- Señorita Swan - comencé - me imagino que Tristán tenía alguna razón par hacerlo ¿no? ¿O acaso era un mal tipo, un hombre sin sentimientos?

- Lo fue porque le mintió - dijo Bella mirándome directamente - porque por su culpa quedó rota por dentro, porque fue tan grande su angustia al descubrir el engaño que la única salida que encontró fue la muerte

- Le puedo apostar que le mintió porque no quería perderle - aventuré, hablando por mi claro, ya que no había comenzado el libro

- La perdió porque le mintió

- Lo hizo sin pensarlo - me pseudo disculpé ya alterado, levantándome de la silla, olvidando a los demás - No le importaba nada, ella era lo mas importante para él

- ¿Y de que sirvió eso si luego la hizo cometer un delito? - semigritó ella también alterada, y pude notar de que esto no se trataba de Tristán e Isolda para ella tampoco

- ¿Qué delito? ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Todo esto es por culpa de tus mentiras Edward - gritó ella, saliéndose totalmente de sus casillas


End file.
